


Причина остаться

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Ночь после возвращения Юури и Мураты в Шин-Макоку, Мурата задумывается, почему он вернулся. А какие у него были причины, чтобы остаться?





	Причина остаться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reason To Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463772) by StarRose. 



Как странно ничего не знать!  
Четыре тысячи лет его ум был полон его обещанием Шин-О. Их план, растянувшийся столь надолго, предусматривал все, лишь бы убедиться, что Темному Властелину, переполненному ненавистью, придет окончательный конец, когда появится новый сильный мао. И теперь, когда сильный мао появился, беспощадное зло мертво, и план, задуманный много лет назад, осуществился, Мурата чувствовал пустоту внутри.   
В первый раз за тысячи лет его ум находился в покое, не зная ничего о том, что ждет Шин-Макоку в будушем, – и это не казалось неправильным. Он никогда не знал времени, когда бы ему ни приходилось планировать наперед, в тени Шин-О, а теперь, когда его дух его единственного короля исчез, Мурата не знал, что делать с самим собой.  
Еще вчера он и Юури вернулись в Шин-Макоку, где их встретили криками радости, объятиями и обещаниями. Роскошный пир и всеобщее празднование длились до поздней ночи – еще бы, пока все наговорились, натанцевались и навеселились! Пока Мурата радовался жизни на празднике, у него не было возможности как следует обдумать, что же теперь с ним будет. Но когда гости постепенно растворились в ночи, а Вольфрам утащил Юури в спальню, несмотря на привычные протесты того, Мурата обнаружил вокруг себя пугающую тишину. Почти давящую.  
Остаток ночи он провел, блуждая по замку и размышляя. В Замке ему выделили огромную спальню, раз его присутствие в храме больше не требовалось, но он даже близко к ней не подошел. Было так странно ощущать, что теперь его ум пуст и чист – и Мурата знал, что может даже не пытаться заснуть.  
Должно быть, он прошелся по всем коридорам замкам, не встречая ничего, кроме отдающихся эхом звуков своих шагов – пока не обнаружил, что вышел в сад. В небе высоко висел яркий полумесяц, и знакомые звезды, нисколько не изменившиеся за эти четыре тысячи лет, подмигнули ему.  
Он сел на ступеньки лестницы, ведущей из замка, и уткнулся лбом в колени. Потом поднял голову и осмотрелся; яркая луна окрасила все в светлое серебро сумерек. Если бы он был честен с самим собой, то признался бы, что чувствует себя немного неуверенно. Вся цель его существования была достигнута; у него не было больше причин здесь оставаться. Он больше не был Великим Мудрецом – эта часть его жизни ушла безвозвратно. Теперь можно было считаться лишь «лучшим другом мао». И эта была единственная причина оставаться здесь – но вряд ли стоящая. Впервые в жизни у него не было цели, и он ненавидел это ощущение. И не знал, что делать дальше.  
Сняв очки и положив ух на ступеньку выше себя, Мурата сдавил переносицу и потер глаза, сдерживая зевок. Должно быть, скоро рассвет. В очередной раз посмотрев на луну, он попытался представить, что скажет Юури, если он попросит отослать его обратно на Землю – навсегда. В конце концов, переносить между мирами теперь мог только Юури. Но Мурата знал его слишком хорошо и понимал, что тот, скорее всего, начнет жаловаться, спрашивать, почему Мурата хочет уйти, затем приложит все усилия, чтобы убедить его остаться – и в итоге Мурата сдастся и останется. В этом был весь Юури – и это делало его таким хорошим королем. Никто не смог бы отказать ему в просьбе, но его просьбы всегда вели к лучшему. Но не в этот раз. У Мураты больше не было цели, ради которой стоило оставаться здесь. По крайней мере, на Земле ему есть, чем заняться: получить образование, построить карьеру – может, не так уж много, но больше, чем он мог бы сделать в Шин-Макоку. Здесь и сейчас он отныне бесполезен.  
Наверное, если бы он хорошенько выспался, то смог бы придумать хороший и весомый довод, чтобы убедить Юури отправить его назад. Да и не в последний же раз они видятся: Юури может прибыть на Землю в любой момент, когда ему захочется повидаться с родителями и семьей, а Мурата, будьте уверены, нарисуется на пороге в тот же миг.  
Да, это была отличная идея. Его время в этом мире подошло к концу, и после того, как он раз за разом, реинкарнируя, проживал множество жизней, пришла пора строить такую жизнь, какую хочет он сам. Было бы неплохо быть рядом с Юури, но место Юури теперь здесь, а место Мураты – где-нибудь в другом месте (но это место Мурате нужно будет найти самому).  
– Мурата? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Мурата подпрыгнул и чуть не свалился с лестницы от испуга, когда позади него так близко раздался чужой голос, а, обернувшись, увидел стоящего позади себя Юури.  
– Ш-Шибуя, – нервно засмеялся он; у него чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло от шока, – я думал, ты спишь.  
Юури был полностью одет в свою обычную черную форму. Под взглядом Мураты он тепло улыбнулся, спустился на шаг ниже и сел рядом, на ту же ступеньку.  
– Не смог. Вольфрам уснул в ту же секунду, как его голова коснулась подушки, но… просто так странно – снова вернуться сюда, – он умолк, глядя в ночное небо. – Когда мы уходили в прошлый раз, казалось, что это насовсем – а теперь все почти как сон. Я по-прежнему жду, что вот-вот заверну за угол – и окажусь в своей комнате дома. Все кажется таким ненастоящим…  
Мурата посмотрел на лицо Юури, омытое серебряным светом луны, потом улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, открыв их лишь для того, чтобы, подражая Юури, уставиться в небо.  
– Не получается, да? – мягко сказал он. – Мне тоже странно быть здесь, – уголком глаза он видел, что Юури повернулся к нему, но Мурата продолжал смотреть в небо. – Я сделал все, для чего был реинкарнирован. Меня здесь больше ничего не держит. – Мурата мысленно пнул самого себя. Что случилось с планом «придумать весомый аргумент для возвращения домой»? Как только Юури показался в поле зрения, как он тут же, машинально, начал вываливать все, что было у него на сердце. Впрочем, ладно, это можно было списать на «эффект Шибуи Юури» – или же, в равной степени, на ночь без сна.  
Нашарив очки и водрузив их обратно на нос, он продолжил:  
– В моих мыслях теперь такая тишина… Планировать нечего, исполнять древние обещания не надо. Я… попросту не нужен здесь, Шибуя. Мне здесь больше нечего делать. И больше нет причины оставаться в этом мире, – он вновь закрыл глаза, позволяя ночному прохладному ветерку ерошить челку. – Я… я бы хотел попросить тебя отправить меня обратно, на Землю.  
Это то, что нужно было сделать – уйти. Юури больше не нужен он, а миру больше не нужна память Великого Мудреца. Будет лучше, если он просто уйдет.  
– Да что ты такое говоришь?!  
Мурата приоткрыл глаза, вопросительно глядя на Юури. На лице того была написана выразительная смесь печали и шока, словно Мурата сказал что-то очень-очень обидное.  
– Да у тебя тут уйма дел! – воскликнул он. – Гюнтер уже мне все уши прожужжал, как он счастлив, что ты тут: он планирует переписать все учебники истории, внеся в них верную информацию, и хочет узнать от тебя все-все-все. Хотя, может, это и не очень хорошо, – задумчиво добавил Юури, представив, как Гюнтер запирает Мурату в своем кабинете и выдавливает из него всю информацию до капли. – Конрад сказал, что он ждет– не дождется, как начнет учить тебя драться на мечах – что, безусловно, к лучшему, ведь так в их рядах появится еще один такой же неумеха, как я, – он неловко засмеялся. – Эй, а мы ведь сможем вместе тренироваться! И Грета уже намекнула, что надеется, что ты станешь ее учителем и научишь ее всему, что нужно знать, – и она вырастет хорошим человеком. Хотя, по-моему, она просто решила, что с тобой будет проще, чем с Гюнтером.  
Последнее Юури прошептал ему на ухо, склонившись к нему и трогая за плечо, затем выпрямился:  
– Ульрике так рада, что ты вернулся! Она очень по тебе скучала. И даже Гвендаль незадолго до конца праздника упомянул, как же хорошо иметь рядом кого-то со зрелым умом – для разнообразия. Кажется, это был такой намек в мою сторону, – вновь задумчиво добавил Юури, но на его губах по-прежнему играла улыбка. И более того! – радостно добавил он, взволнованно глядя Мурате прямо в глаза, – нам в бейсбольную команду нужен хороший менеджер!  
Последний пункт он объявил с таким энтузиазмом, словно это была наивесомейшая причина остаться в этом мире. Да какие там дружба или преданность – бейсбол, вот что важно! Мурата моргнул, потом еще раз, и еще, а потом по его губам скользнула тонкая улыбка, и он взорвался хохотом.  
– Эй!.. – надулся Юури, и Мурата обхватил себя руками, смеясь до упаду. Губы Юури тоже дернулись в улыбке, потому что Мурата не прекращал смеяться. Он так редко смеялся, что это было просто прекрасное зрелище.  
– Верно, – наконец согласился Мурата, отсмеявшись, – полагаю, нельзя позволить твоему горячему темпераменту на поле пропасть без меня, – он смахнул с глаз слезинку, и вновь поднял взгляд на Юури, ослепительно улыбаясь.  
Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга: Мурата продолжал широко улыбаться, тогда как улыбка Юури все слабела и слабела, пока тот наконец не отвернулся; щеки его чуточку покраснели.  
– А вообще, как бы там все ни хотели, что бы ты остался, я… я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. – Теперь поблекла улыбка и у Мураты. Он пристально посмотрел на Юури, а тот перевел взгляд на ступеньки перед ними. – Ты мне столько раз помогал, делал для меня все, что мог, и я так привык, что ты здесь, со мной, в этом мире, что без тебя все как-то неправильно, – Юури опустил голову, словно пытаясь спрятать лицо. – Без тебя этот мир не воспринимается моим домом.  
Мурата не отрывал от него взгляда, и его сердце колотилось так, что стучало в ушах. Он мягко улыбнулся:  
– Другие бы сказали, что это довольно эгоистичная причина желать, чтобы я остался.  
Он подождал реакции Юури, но тот ничего не сказал, продолжая буравить взглядом ступеньки.   
Но вот Юури вздохнул и сказал:  
– Мурата, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Может, как Великий Мудрец ты перестал быть нужен, но у тебя есть и собственная личность – и здесь много тех, кто хочет, чтобы остался именно ты. Нам нужен  _ты_ , даже если сейчас тебе так не кажется, – он вновь замолчал, и румянец на его щеках стал еще явственнее. – Ты мне нужен. И… я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Пожалуйста.  
Умышленно или нет, но колени Юури сдвинулись немного вправо, легонько прижимаясь к его. Мурата бросил на них взгляд, и внезапно ему остро захотелось закинуть руку Юури на плечи – но он не стал. Плечом к плечу, колени к коленям они сидели при лунном свете, и Мурата мысленно улыбнулся. Он действительно хорошо знал Юури слишком хорошо – все прошло так, как он и предвидел, и он был почти готов полностью сдаться.  
– Что ж, думаю, если мао по-прежнему нуждается во мне, я не могу отказать.  
Юури легко улыбнулся, все ещё не поднимая головы, потом глубоко вздохнул, очевидно, пытаясь избавиться от предательского румянца. Юури был по-настоящему милым, Мурата всегда признавал это, но теперь он заметил, как тепло просто сидеть рядом с ним.  
– Может, лучше вернешься обратно в постель? Если Вольфрам проснется, а тебя нет, он убьет тебя, как только разыщет, – особенно учитывая, что это твоя первая ночь после возвращения.   
Юури усмехнулся:  
– Да уж, это будет прекрасное начало, – он повернулся к Мурате; краснота на его щеках временно отступила. – Но обещаешь, что никуда не уйдешь?  
Они смотрели друг на друга, будучи близко-близко, и у Мураты внезапно пересохло в горле, когда он ощутил дыхание Юури на своей щеке. Но он не стал заострять на этом внимание и только улыбнулся:  
– Я никуда не могу уйти, пока ты не позволишь, и, к тому же, сейчас я уже и не хочу уходить.  
Юури вновь усмехнулся.  
– Хорошо.  
Положив руку на плечо Мураты, Юури использовал его как опору и встал. Но Мурата мог бы поклясться, что пальцы Юури дернулись от желания задержаться немного дольше на его плече, касаясь волосков на его шее – и хорошо знал, что означает покалывающее ощущение там, где пальцы Юури трогали его.  
Юури уже шагал к дверям замка, как Мурата неожиданно для самого себя позвал:  
– Шибуя?  
И Юури обернулся с тихим «Хм-м?».  
Мурата даже не знал, что сказать. Он слишком долго обманывал себя, пытаясь найти причину вернуться на Землю. Может, это казалось неестественно – впервые за тысячу лет не нужно строить никаких долгоиграющих планов, – но теперь у его опустевшего ума появилась возможность подумать и о других вещах. Заполниться чем-то еще. Заботиться о ком-то еще.  
Мурата улыбнулся:  
– Теперь дома, да?  
Юури широко улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Да! – и на миг в быстром – и одновременно бесконечно долгом – взгляде его черных глаз мелькнуло нечто чуточку большее, нежели простое счастье. Юури повернулся и пошел в замок, Мурата наблюдал, как он уходит, и тихо вздохнул, когда за его королем захлопнулась дверь. А потом развернулся и принялся наблюдать, как темное небо начинает светлеть под первыми розовыми лучами утреннего солнца.  
Как бы ни было странно ни о чем не думать, это давало шанс, чтобы в его жизни появились самые обычные вещи. И где-то в темной глубине, где-то в крошечном уголке его успокоенного разума широко улыбалось лицо, подозрительно похожее на Шибую Юури.  
– Похоже, я так от тебя никогда не уйду, – тихо сказал он медленно розовеющему небу, но улыбка на его лице, когда он повернулся посмотреть на дверь, за которой только что скрылся Юури, говорила миру, что на самом деле он ничуточки не возражает.


End file.
